Feral Spirit
by Cheetar7
Summary: Kadarith and her loyal companions travel from Alliance to Horde territory, talking to the Horde leaders in attempt to create a new alliance; will their efforts be futile? Or can she succeed with such a small group? Entering the most prime Horde area to speak to the most powerful Horde of them all, WC Thrall, she puts everything and everyone she ever cared about at a deathly risk
1. Why Call Us Dudu's?

**Hello! This is just a test for this story, I only have 5 chapters done on it but I'm writing more, I wanna see if people like this first chapter and if you guys do then Imma be keeping it up (Or I might take it down, I don't know yet) until it is done. So I'd like to know what everyone thinks of it :) That is all. Enjoy. (Also my first story without my Editor :P)**

 **Thank You lausr (DeviantArt) for allowing me to use your image as the cover :3**

* * *

I sat in Cat form in the dueling area just outside of Stormwind city, observing everyone duel and rage around me. I was just waiting for someone to come up and request a duel, but so far, no one seemed to be interested in dueling a Feral Druid, so I continued to sit with eyes narrow, full of apathy.

My fur was a grayish white colour, that was usually bright white when in the rain, with light blue markings that went over my eyes and shoulder blades. In Cat form I wore two bracelets on my two front legs that were black with glowing yellow lines on them; around my neck was a necklace that had three stripes of fabric that hung down with a glowing yellow ball on the end of each of them.

I flopped my ears back as I tried to listen intently to the people talking around me; some were caviling that the Horde were planning on striking another Raid on us again and others were talking about heading to Orgrimmar and raiding them.

 _'Another Raid to Orgrimmar? That would be fun, always great to go there to mess with them.'_ Orgrimmar was the primary place of the Horde, their leader, WarChief Thrall, was the ruler of Durotar and lives in Orgrimmar.

The Alliance had sent several raids to try and kill him, some got close, but most barely made it out. The Horde had gotten close to killing our King of Stormwind, King Varian Wyrnn, as well but none had achieved victory.

Suddenly I heard low rumbling come from behind. I whirled around but I wasn't fast enough, my eyes shut as the impact hit me, I was slammed to the ground and momentarily stunned.

"Too fast for you, huh?" The deep voice was recognizable.

I slowly opened my eyes to see my good friend and loyal companion, Galan, over me. I growled at him lightheartedly and knocked him off. "I was thinking." I countered.

Galan was a Worgen Druid. Unlike me, his Cat form didn't have markings going over the eyes but he had a green moon shape on his shoulder with a circle just top of it, like mine. Around his neck was a redish brown collar with purple spikes, he had two bracelets with the same design on his wrists. Where his elbow would be he had another redish brown cloth around it, he had a similar cloth where his knee would be too.

Galan raised his head, proud, and then bared his teeth playfully as he pounced. I was slammed to the ground again, "You were thinking that time too?"

"Are you trying to request a duel?" I bit at his yellowish brown fur and then at his black lion-like mane.

Galan jumped back quickly to try and dodge my bite. He got low to the ground in his prowl position. "Requesting to duel." He said grinning at me.

"Duel accepted." I instantly dropped into prowl and turned invisible. That was a Druids specialty, being able to cloak and not be seen by nearby enemies. We waited three seconds before we started to search for each other.

Sometimes we'd be able to see the shimmer of the other cloaked Druid when they got close enough, other times you could feel them brush against your own fur; when one of those moments happened, that's when you strike.

It was about two minutes of wandering when I suddenly saw the air around me shimmer and immediately, with a sharp growl, pounced in the direction I saw it from. Galan uncloaked as I bashed him to the ground and raked at his fur, leaving long claw marks by his thigh.

Galan, now un-stunned, tried to counter using both of his claws to mangle my neck. I groaned in pain and ran from him so that I was far away enough to 'Feral Charge' him. Galan dashed after me but I was to far. I leapt at him, causing him to become dazed. I used the opportunity and clawed at his back and then ripped his leg.

Galan hit me with his head to get me off of him. He looked down at his now bleeding leg and snarled as he ran toward me. He jumped up and landed down in front of me, taking a swipe at my own legs.

I dodged and took a chance to ram him again. Galan fell and tried to get back up. I put my paws on him so he couldn't get away then leaned down to bite his neck. I pinned him down so that he could no longer move, waiting for him to say he was defeated.

Galan panted and struggled a bit before finally giving up and just relaxed his muscles, "I... give up..." He breathed.

I withdrew my teeth from his neck and got off of him.

He continued to lay on the ground for a few minutes before changing into his Worgen form to heal himself. "Kadarith the painful Druid" he cast Rejuvenation on himself and right away I could see some of his wounds disappearing. He cast Regrowth, a longer healing cast, and all the wounds were gone.

I sat down in front of him, "The convenience of being a Druid." I smiled as I peered at him. I liked his Worgen form, his human form... not so much, Worgen's looked rather cool to me and sometimes I wished I was one.

"Hey Dudu!" A Human Warrior yelled to Galan from the other side of the dueling area, "Heal please."

Galan turned toward him and cast Rejuvenation and Regrowth on him; afterward he changed back into Cat form.

"Thank you!" The Warrior yelled to him.

"No problem." Galan calmly said and laid down on his side. He paused a few moments, tilting his head and then gazed over at me, "Why do they call us that?"

"What? Dudu's?" I asked, laying down next to him and stretching my arms and legs.

"Yeah, why not just call us what we are? They don't see us calling Warriors 'WarWars'"

"Heh, well we do call them Warrs... Who knows... maybe it means something in a different language or maybe it's just easier to say other than Druid?"

Galan sighed, "We'll find out one day, because that is something I wanna know."

"Do you want to go sign up for a Battleground?" As I said the word 'Battleground' Galan perked his ears up and stared at me with surprise and joy.

Galan jumped to his feet, "Think they'll let us in one? That incident that happened last time won't affect it?"

The 'incident' he was referring to was a time him and I were out in a Battleground and we were took off guard by the Horde, all of us were, almost everyone had died that day. The Horde shouldn't have known where we were but apparently one of the scouts we had sent out was a traitor... We never knew until the Horde were on us.

"Considering we got some better gear and we're Feral Druids, I bet they'd say yes... And that incident last time wasn't our fault either, we and a few others made it out, so what? None of that was caused from us being there, I think they know that." I turned and ran toward Stormwind, switching into my Travel form, I had started to call it 'Cheetah' form considering how it looked exactly like a Cheetah except with saber teeth.

Galan chased after me, changing into his Travel form, he had what people called a 'Glyph' that allowed him to turn into a a grey and white Stag for his Travel form. There were only a few of those glyphs in the entire Eastern Kingdoms and Galan had been lucky enough to find one. The form had gold and teal armor around his neck, and golden armor on it's legs. It's antlers had golden pieces of fabric tied to them.

I was a bit jealous that he was the one to find the glyph, just hiding in Loch Modan by a lake. I was with him the day he found it, we were out gathering herbs for one of the Herbalism leaders when he had spotted it. Next thing we knew he was a Stag and jumping around all happy.

We ran toward the glorious Stormwind Keep, where the King and the Battlemasters were. Over the last several years Stormwind had changed a great deal. Enough that I got confused on where I was going half the time. I knew that once I got into The Trade District we had to go right and through Old Town then we turned right again to get to the Keep.

The amount of new adjustments they made to the keep was the most confusing part of all, before they just had four rooms, one in the middle, where the king stayed, one to the right, left, and then the Battlemasters and the Arena masters room behind the Kings.

Now there was five rooms and they weren't side by side, the King was still in the central area though.

We arrived at the keep and we transformed to Cat form before walking into it, for some reason no one liked the Travel forms inside buildings but they were completely fine with Cat form, Bear form, and what me and Galan called, "Land Seal" form.

We ran past the King, giving him a nod as we did, and straight toward the Battlemasters.

One of the Battlemasters, a goblin, was standing next to a table with a book of names written all over it. Surprisingly there was no line up today.

Galan and I changed back into our normal forms, Galan into his Worgen and I into my Night Elf. "Sir" I said politely walking up to the Master, "We request to enter a Battleground." I stood as tall as a could. Galan tried but Worgen's usually slouched.

"How much combat experience have you had? and name of the gear you have?" The Goblin replied folding his arms behind his back and looking both of us up and down.

"I've been in multiple Battlegrounds before, sir. Ruthless Gladiator's set." I smile and look over at Galan.

"I've been in a few Battlegrounds, sir, Ruthless Gladiator's set with Relentless Gladiator's Dragonhide Helmet." Galan was only missing one piece of having full Ruthless Gladiator's, one of the best combat sets you could get.

The Goblin cocked his head to the side and smiled, "You may sign up if you'd like." He took a step to the side and let us go forward to the book with the names on it.

I signed my name, handed the stylus to Galan and stood back as he signed his name next to mine, saying that we would prefer to go into the same Battleground at the same time.

Once done, Galan stood back next to me, "Thank you, sir." Galan nodded toward the Goblin and we turned to exit the keep. We nodded to the King again before finally leaving. "Hopefully we'll be accepted into one." Galan smiled at me and then howled.

"Yeah, I bet we will," I stated, admiring the howl he had made, from what I had learned from Galan, Worgens had a few quirks that made them want to howl randomly. "We just have to wait a few days until they allow us to enter it, wonder which one we'll get."

"Battling for Contested Territory, one of the funnest things to do."

I turned to Galan and hugged him, then turned to walk away, "I'm going to go get ForestStalker and Levo and head to Stranglethorn vale... going to mess with Grom'Gol Base Camp." ForestStalker was my Blue Shado-Pan Tiger 'mount' and Levo was my Volcanic Stone Drake flying 'mount'. I never understood why we called them mounts but I guessed it was because we used them to get around to places. "You're welcome to come along."

I changed into Cat form, began to walk to my house, and didn't look back to see if Galan was following me. If he wasn't going with me I was completely okay with it, I liked having people around to help me kill Horde but just being there alone was more exciting, you wouldn't know what to expect and the longer you stay in a Horde area the longer you risk your own life.

When I looked to see if Galan was there, he wasn't. _'Guess he didn't want to come... or he went to go get his mounts.'_ I brought it to a run and made it to my house in less than five minutes. "ForestStalker, Levo, get over here, we're traveling." I called into the stables next to my house.

ForestStalker crept out from around the corner and growled lowly when he saw me. Under his armor he looked like a white Tiger. His armor consisted of a Goldenmask plate with blue glowing eyes. He had Blue-silver armor that went up his neck, onto his shoulders and thighs, and down his legs and tail. His saddle and parts of his armor where a dark blood red.

Levo was too big to be _inside_ the stables so instead he lived on top of it. He took a deep breath, which had made a grunting type sound, and looked from the top of the stables to look down at me. Levo was a greyish-black Drake that had red horns the colour of molten Lava and multiple other spots with the same colour all over his body. He had a single blue and grey helmet that surrounded his ice blue eyes and a blue and grey saddle on his back.

I changed back into Night Elf form and hopped onto ForestStalker's saddle. "Come on boys." I patted ForestStalker on his shoulder and he purred in response. Next thing I knew we were running outside of Stormwind and on the path toward Duskwood, Levo was following from above.

 _'Too bad for Galan, he's going to miss out on all the fun.'_


	2. Stranglethorn Vale

**I know people hate Author's notes but I'm still making some because I'm still trying to see if people are enjoying this story or not; so I'm updating this chapter but I'm not sure if I'll post CH 3 or not... Just trying to figure things out at the moment :)**

* * *

Levo, ForestStalker, and I were getting close to Stranglethorn Vale, we were just walking past Raven Hill to get to the main road. Levo was now on the ground, walking along beside us.

While we hiked toward our destination, I could see a few Alliance Humans, Draenei, Night Elfs, Worgens, and even a couple and Dwarfs running around, killing the beasts and striping it apart to sell it's fur, or whatever it had, for better gear or mounts.

I still remembered when I was like that, just starting off in the Alliance and having to go out and do 'Quests' for people to gain a reputation and for gold to buy better things. Eventually most of the people I saw in Duskwood would end up being someone with very good gear and possibly some rare mounts.

Now that I was very well geared and had decent mounts, I didn't have to do quests as much as I had before, I still could if I chose to raise my reputation or if I was in need of some more gold, but why quest when you could just go out and kill people for money? That's all anyone really wanted to do these days, battle the horde, get money, get better things, and battle more horde.

There was never a break from that.

One of the low geared Alliance Humans, looked like a Warlock, came up to me and I halted ForestStalker to see what he wanted.

"Do you have any gold you could spare?" The Human asked.

 _'Ah a beggar.'_ I didn't like it when people asked for my gold but at the same time I understood how hard it was to get enough to be able to buy the things you needed. "Sure." I nodded to the Human and reached into my pocket to grab two hundred gold and put it in the Warlock's hand.

The Warlock smiled at me, "Thank you very much!" and with that he turned and walked away.

"You're welcome." I continued on my way. To someone like that Warlock, two hundred gold was a lot, but to someone like me it was nothing. Ten thousand wasn't even a lot of gold, normally someone considered 'rich' would have over one hundred thousand gold, I was making my way up there but I only have fifty thousand, and most of that I shared with Galan.

I brought ForestStalker up to a run and we traveled for another minute before we made it to the bridge that connected Duskwood to Stranglethorn Vale, on the bridge there were a group of six low geared Horde; they were laughing to one another. It was very risky for them to be so close to an Alliance zone, someone, like me, could go up and kill them very easily.

I suspected they were purposely there though, making sure no low geared Alliance would come by and if some poor guy did; those horde would kill them. I didn't see any Alliance bodies but I still eyed them as I approached.

The Horde were to busy laughing to even notice that I was there, glaring down at them with Levo next to me and ForestStalker baring his teeth. When they did notice I was there most of them cowered and some stood in complete shock, while one just stood there with a 'Oh great...' expression on their face.

"I suggest you vermin leave this bridge and never come back to it," I snarled at them, I was not cruel enough to kill them.

One of the cowering ones, a male Orc, nodded his head slowly, "Yes Ma'am," He swallowed, and looked at the others nervously, "We'll be going now."

The group of Horde turned and walked down the road, I followed them to make sure they weren't going to try and kill anyone, and because it was the road I needed to go down anyway. They would look back at me, fear and hatred in their eyes but they didn't dare to threaten me.

I remembered how many times I would be running down the roads on my mounts and I'd see a decently geared Horde run by, sometimes they would stop to look at me, and some would even stop to try and kill me. I hated it when they did that, couldn't someone just walk peacefully and not be bothered?

I crossed another bridge and then stopped to let the Horde get farther away. Levo made a snorting sound as he watched them. "Oh I know, they were being so stupid." I actually had no idea what he had said, if he even tried to say anything at all, but it was nice to reply to him anyway.

Suddenly the sound of flapping wings got my attention and I heard someone land behind me, "Aw, Kadarith, why'd you leave without me?"

I sighed, "Really Galan?" I turned and saw that he was riding, Arlin, the Heart of Aspects mount, with his Winged Guardian mount, Koba, next to him.

It was my first time ever seeing a Heart of Aspects mount. Galan had talked about himself getting one and how he had named it; but I had never seen him ride it. Arlin was a very beautiful mount. I almost gawked at the sight of her. She was a bright Golden yellow Dragon, she even _glowed_. She had small legs but a very long body and wings. On her shoulders, knees, elbows, and claws she had black and gold armor that stood out very well. She wore a helmet the same colour of her shoulder armor. She had a tiny piece of armor on her wings but that was about it. Her tail had spikes that went along it and by the tip of the tail the spikes were just as big at Galan.

As I looked at her I couldn't help but say to Galan, "I absolutely love Arlin," Galan laughed but now I was looking at Koba, it wasn't the first time I had seen him, his kind of mount was slightly rare to see but not as rare as the Heart of Aspects.

Koba looked exactly like a lion but had wings. He wore black armor that almost covered his full body. His wings were black but the tips of them were a bright glowing yellow white colour. The paws, front and back, and tail were the exact same as the tips of his wings. The rest of his body was a greyish black, except for the white mane he had, the back of the mane looked as if it was on fire.

"Were you having trouble with some Horde lowbies?" Galan snapped his fingers to try and get me to pay attention.

I shook my head and closed my eyes so I would'nt get distracted by his mounts, "Kinda, they were on the bridge, probably waiting for some poor guy to come up and get slaughtered so I told them to go away, and they did."

"Huh, well, now we're going to go and kill a bunch of people in Grom'Gol Base Camp." Then I heard him giggling a bit, "You can open your eyes you know, they arn't going to kill you."

"That's not why I'm closing my eyes," I turned around and headed toward Grom'Gol Base, "I was closing them because you have awesome mounts." I patted ForestStalker on the head while we walked, "Not better than mine of course."

"Oh really?" He let Arlin fly above me, "I don't see you gawking at your own mounts." With that, he flew as fast as he could toward the base, now there was no doubt he'd beat me there.

"Only because I'm used to them!" I yelled and got ForestStalker into a run, Levo had followed Galan.

 _'Saying his mounts are better, Hmph... although it's slightly true... I should ask where he gets the gold to get them anyway.'_

ForestStalker and I had arrived at to the base in less than five minutes, Galan had already slaughtered the guards, he was in Cat form, blood dripping from his claws and maw. He dropped into Prowl and disappeared.

I watched from the entrance of the camp and then turned to put ForestStalker with our other mounts, they were waiting in the woods, all of them, just sitting in the trees and lying on the ground. We never took our mounts to battle, although they could fight, we chose to keep them safe and only came when we called for them.

I dismounted ForestStalker and changed into Cat form, "Stay here." I commanded and ran toward the base. As soon as I got in I Prowled and went searching for Galan. It didn't take long until I noticed a shimmer near the fire and saw it move toward the Grom'Gol Base Camp leader, Commander Aggro'gosh. He had seen us walk into the base but was unfazed and just stood there watching the fire.

Galan and I had been to this base so many times the Commander was used to it, normally we'd mortally wound him but never kill him because if we did, Thrall would be after us for sure. The other people in the camp we would do the same to, and when people started to hear the news that everyone in the camp was probably bleeding to death they sent a small army to help them, and stop us.

We usually left by then though, because no one wanted to come anywhere near the base and risk dying, although we never harmed the low-gears, we let them do what they wanted, the higher geared ones we'd attack and likely kill, depending on how much of a threat they were.

There were two quite famous Alliance that would come to Grom'Gol Base Camp all the time; they were known as the 'Unexpected Shadows' or just plain 'Siblings Of The Alliance' because they were Brother and Sister, a Human Arms Warrior and a Night Elf Feral Druid.

Both were common to see around, if you looked in the right place anyway, the Feral Druid was the one who was usually out raiding Orgrimmar or Grom'Gol Base Camp, so she was the more common one to see. The Warrior was out doing raids against beasts and would sometimes join his sister in fighting the Horde.

Every time Galan and I came to Grom'Gol we'd hope to see them, we had once, but they had never noticed us and before we could even say hi they fled the base because of a massive Horde raid.

I sighed thinking of that day, wishing we could've talked to them, I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and getting back to reality, paying attention to the Prowled form in front of me.

The shimmer leaped and Galan formed as he pounced on the Commander, knocking him down and already tearing into his legs, I followed behind him, pouncing on the Commander as well. The shop vendors, trainers, and just random other Horde ran towards us.

I turned and snarled at them, feeling the saliva drop down my jaw. Uthok, a food Vendor, ran at me with a small knife in his hands. He was one I liked to taunt because whenever I said his name it sounded like "You suck."

He growled and lunged toward me. I jumped to the side and swung around, grinning at him, and then leap and clamped my teeth down on his neck before letting him drop to the ground.

Galan was now finished mangling the Commander and was fending off the other Horde. Most of them were on top of him, trying to pin him down.

I prowled again crawling up toward the vendors, and when I got close enough, I ravaged their back and they fell to the ground, screaming. Galan went up on his back paws and fell onto his back to crush the one holding onto him.

We both ran a few feet away from them so that we could watch them. A few of the vendors got back up but I switched into Nightelf form and used Moonfire to take them back down from a distance. Once all the Vendors, Guards, and any other horde that tried to attack us weren't moving, we turned and smiled to one another.

"Flight master?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at the two Wyvern's and the flight master, Thysta, she held a dagger in her hand and she was glaring at us.

Galan didn't say anything, just nodded his head in approval and faced the Thysta, I did the same. Before Thysta could react we charged at her.

She yelled something in her natural Orc language and then stabbed at Galan with her dagger. He got hit in his rib cage with caused him to yelp in pain. Abruptly the two wyvern's jumped up and attacked us as well.

I hissed at them and clawed at their faces to get them to back off while Galan attacked Thysta, he took her out in a few seconds, of course, he didn't kill her. We faced the Wyverns, their tails were the most deadly parts of them because of the poisonous stingers.

The wyverns grunted in anger and swung their tails at us, I jumped over one and ducked under the other. Galan just ran to the side to dodge them both. I jumped up onto one of the Wyverns backs and dug my claws into it's neck while biting at it's wings to try and get it to fall to the ground.

It's wing lifted a bit, taking it off balance, and it banked right and landed on the terrain. Galan jumped on it, sinking his teeth into it's throat. As he killed it, I turned to attack the last Wyvern. It still flew, looking angrier than ever. Making a silent purring sound, I ducked low to the ground and leapt at it, the Wyvern flew to the side but I was able to grab hold of it's leg.

I pulled the Wyvern down and rammed into it's chest causing it to fall onto it's back. It cried and flailed it's wings to try and get back up, but it was a futile effort. I clamped down on it's throat while pressing my paws against the sides of it's wings.

I stayed like that, breathing heavily, as I waited for the Wyvern to suffocate. I could hear the quiet whines of the other Wyvern Galan was killing. I didn't turn to look though, only focused on the Wyvern I had. It didn't take long before the Wyvern finally died, the Wyvern Galan had suffocated was dead as well and he was sitting by the bonfire in the middle of the camp, watching the wounded Vendors and trainers near him.

Stepping next to him I sat and looked around the camp, "How long do you think it will take for their reinforcements to get here?" I asked.

Galan shrugged, "Who knows, but whoever walks in here will have to deal with us, and we can just take them out, you know, 'spread the word' that we're here."

"Like we always do," I smiled and walked toward the horde inn, on the top of the inn there were the Zeppelins, one that lead to a Horde capital city, Undercity, and the other that lead to Orgrimmar. Normally in a raid to Orgrimmar they'd travel there by using that boat or they'd go to Booty Bay, the capital area in Stranglethorn Vale, and take the boat to Ratchet, a neutral Horde area, and travel on foot from there.

I had always wanted to take one of the Zeppelins but it's extremely risky to go alone, or with just another person because there are lots of Horde in the front area of Orgrimmar, continually dueling. Although Galan and I had our prowls so we could easily sneak in unless a Hunter detects us or someone notices the shimmer.

"Galan!" I called out as I entered the Inn. The Innkeeper, Thulbek, was there, he apparently had not wanted to join the fight with the vendors outside. As soon as I walked in, he tensed, but did not dare attack.

Nodded to him in appreciation for not attacking us and climbed up the spiraling stairs to the top of the Inn.

"Yes!?" I heard Galan call back to me.

I peered over the edge of the building to look down at him, "Think we can head to Orgrimmar after this?"

"Just the two of us? That'd be suicide." He replied, looking to the top of the building.

"And sitting in a Horde base isn't?" That's when I noticed a Horde Undead mage, very well geared, enter through one of the door areas with a Low geared Troll Horde with him. "Galan! Horde Mage!" I yelled already prowling.

Galan turned to face his opponent. The Mage had stopped to look at him, deciding whether to attack him or not, but when he saw the Vendors and the Commander lying on the ground near him, he fired a frost bolt toward him.

Galan froze in place momentarily and I leaped down from the top of the Inn to land gracefully on the ground and crept closer and closer toward the Mage.

The Troll had ran toward one of the buildings to hide, I didn't care about him, he was not worth a fight. I got close to the Undead Mage just as he fired Arcane missiles toward Galan. I pounced him and rammed him into the ground.

Galan was still frozen in place, but not for long; he broke free and raced over to join me.


	3. Freeze

The Mage stared at me with astonishment as I growled at him; letting him know that I meant buisness. Galan was just a few feet away, running as fast as he could to join us.

I jumped off the Mage to allow Galan the chance to attack. The Mage tried to get up, only to get knocked back down as Galan whammed into him. Laughing, I trotted around them numerous times as the Horde tried to wrench free, he did eventually by using Frost Nova and freezing Galan and I in place.

The Mage sprang to his feet, blinked a few feet away, and went on the offensive, attacking us again. He used his fire attacks this time, casting Pyroblast and Fireball at us. Pyroblast hit Galan and he cried in pain as the fire burned at his fur. I was hit with the Fireball and yelped before breaking out of the Frost nova.

I Feral Charged him with utter resentment. I got to the Mage but he blinked again, leaving me away from him.

Galan broke free finally and dashed toward the Mage. The Mage fired a frostbolt at him, slowing Galan, but he quickly changed into Travel form, breaking free of the slow, and swapped back into Cat Form before pouncing and biting the Mages arm.

I watched Galan for a few seconds and ran to join him, tackling the Mage to the ground.

This time, with both of us on him, the Mage couldn't get up or cast a spell because we'd constantly stun, bite, claw, and smack him. Green blood oozed from his wounds as the Undead tried to scream for help.

Suddenly, the Troll that we had seen earlier went charging from the building and yelling at us. "No! Don't please! Don't kill em! He be only here ta help me!"

Galan and I paused, glaring at the low geared Troll, we didn't get off of the Mage.

"Please mon! He's me friend, we only here to get me gear!"

I could taste the Undeads blood in my mouth, it was disgusting, and it dripped from my fur around my mouth which seemed to frighten the Troll more than anything. I looked at Galan to see what he thought about keeping the Undead alive, his face was stained green with it's blood and he nodded at me to let the Undead live.

"Fine Troll," I growled slightly and pulled away from the Mage, "You get your wish." Galan joined me and we allowed the Undead to get up.

Blood was dripping from all the spots we had gotten him, enough that we thought that he'd just plain die of bleeding out. The Mage took a few wobbly steps toward his friend but collasped to the ground and groaned in agnoy. The Troll grabbed hold of the Mage and dragged him back toward the building he had been hiding in, "Thank ya."

Galan dropped his ears back and peered at me, "That was short-lived"

I didn't reply, I changed into Night Elf form and healed myself and then Galan, our wounds disappeared and I changed back into Cat form. I highly doubted that the Undead would live considering what we had done to it, if a small army of Horde came soon then they could possibly save his life, but that was a low chance.

We had sat in Grom'Gal Base Camp for about thirty minutes now, there were several low geared Horde running in and out of the base, almost all of them were eyeing us as they walked in after seeing their wounded comrads on the ground, and others would walk up to us and test us to see if we'd kill them.

There was a Orc Hunter who had walked up to me and commanded his pet to attack, I couldn't help but laugh as I pushed his Lashtail Raptor away and grinned in amusement, low gears couldn't do much for damage or protection for that matter, so I didn't attack, just let the Orc have his fun.

Eventually he got bored and turned to get back to his quests. I was surprised to see that most of the wounded Vendors had found the strength to get up and carry the more seriously injured ones to the buildings, including Commander Aggro'gosh.

 _'I bet they're calling for reinforcements by now. It's been too long and people are already on their_ _feet_.' I didn't like how the other low gears didn't really care about their wounded fellow Horde, some did, but most didn't and left the base to do who knows what.

Whenever one of the Horde would take the Zeppelin to Orgrimmar I would grow tense and urge Galan to leave, but when no reinforcements came, we just sat back and guessed that no one was sending help.

Sighing, I turned to look back at the buildings and then back to the middle of the camp with the bonfire. Galan was lying down on one of the logs surrounding it, I walked up to him and joined him.

Grom'Gal wasn't very exciting today. As the hours ensued I thought it was time to leave, "Galan." I said quietly still lying on the log next to the fire.

"Yes?" He answered back, he sounded just as bored and sleepy as me.

"We should leave now, it's been to long for anyone to come to their aid now, I guarantee that Mage is dead and most of those vendors would be close to death with the wounds they still have." I grumbled and stood up looking at one of the exits. From somewhere in the distance I could hear Horde yelling to one another in their native tongue, although I ignored it. I walked right up to Galan and nudged him a bit, "Come on Galan."

He took a deep breath, yawned, and stood up, "Fine, let's go." He sounded rather disappointed. I understood why, I had been hoping for a giant battle just as much as he had, but apparently, we didn't get what we had wanted.

We proceeded to leave the camp to wander back to our mounts. That's when I heard a sound I didn't like, a roar of pain, I looked at Galan, my ears poking up and aiming in the direction the sound had come from. Galan's ears did the same and we both started to race toward the sound.

To our dismay we found multiple high geared Horde attacking our Mounts.

"Levo! Forest!" I shrieked in fear at the sight of them being beaten.

Galan swapped into bear form, preparing to charge into the group, "Koba, Arlin! Attack them!" He ran as fast as he could into the Horde. His mounts did as ordered and tried to turn on the Horde, biting and scratching at them.

I prowled and followed behind Galan, ready to pounce on the first one to turn and attack.

A Troll Warrior was the one to turn, leaving the mounts behind to attack a honorable oppenent. "Com' on mon!" He challenged and then called to his group in the Horde language.

They all turned and charged, Galan would be overwhelmed without my help. He was able to get a bite on the Warriors arm but had quickly fallen off as the others surrounded him, slicing at his fur and punching him across the face.

I pounced and knocked down the Warrior and quickly changed into Night Elf to heal Galan as much as I could, casting all the healing spells I knew, Rejuvenation, Regrowth, Nourish, and Healing touch. As I did so I leapt away from the Horde so they wouldn't attack me, if they couldn't kill Galan then they'd go for the weaker one, the healer.

I wouldn't be able to keep my healing up forever because druids had something called "mana" that only allowed them to cast spells that they had enough Mana for, if you ran out you'd have to rest or drink a potion to get the mana you need again. Unfortunately I was only trained in Feral Combat not Restoration, my healing wasn't as good as a Restroation Druid and I didn't have nearly as much Mana to keep my heals up forever.

Galan got back up, striking at his opponents again, able to hit one down and bash the other.

"Galan!" I yelled, healing him as much as I could, "Fall back for a second, so the others can join us!" Galan did as told and roared a furious growl at the Horde before slowly backing away to stand next to me. Our mounts quickly turned away to run behind us.

The Horde formed a line out in front of us, laughing, and growling, I could see now that there were five of them, the Troll Warrior, Troll Shaman, Orc Hunter, Blood Elf Paladin, and Tauran Deathknight.

There was no way we could take them on, the Shaman and the Paladin could heal his partners much better than I could heal Galan, and the others would do more damage to Galan than he could do to them. We were outnumbered and they overpowered us. I swallowed, feeling nervous for the first time in a long time. "Galan," I said quietly, "We should go, right now."

When Galan didn't reply I looked and saw him hanging his head down, swaying side to side a bit. "Oh no." I was about to Shadowmeld but was to late. I felt the Rogues daggers hit my back armor and I cried out in pain. I fell to the ground, stunned from both pain and surprise. I could feel the dagger repeatly stabbing me, I lay helpless on the ground, trying to scream and change into my bearform but it was hopeless, the rogue would just keep stunning me.

After Galan had broken away from the trance he had been in he turned and tried to help me, only to get charged by the remaining Horde.

 _'We're going to die.'_ I kicked my legs to try and attack the Rogue or other Horde, it only made things worse, I felt a stab to one of my knees, now tears ran down my face in anguish. _'We can't get out, there's too many! We're going to die! They're going to kill us!'_

I screamed, horrified of the thought of being killed and brought up my hands to block the rogues attacks. It was only now that I realized that our mounts were trying to defend us, Levo was emitting flames from his mouth whenever the Horde tried to get close and he'd bash them to the side when they went for Galan again.

Arlin was roaring and hitting away the Horde with her head while Koba jumped and bit at them. ForestStalker was tackling and pinning them down before they could do anything.

The Rogue was on the ground now, bleeding as Koba scratched at him and knocked his daggers away.

I tried to get back up, it felt like my life was fading away from me, everything getting fuzzy and black dots covered my eyes, I tried to heal but I was to weak and dropped down onto my knees, clutching my wounds. I had several stab marks on my rib cage and multiple stabbs to my arms and back. I swayed side to side, my head spinning and vision becoming blurred with red.

"Kadarith!" I heard Galan scream, he was in pain to, I could tell from his voice, the way he gasped at the end of the sentence and groaned in pain. I could see a blurr apporoaching me, struggling to walk, but then the blurr turned and walked the other way, toward something else. That's when I felt something grab me roughly and I felt my feet leave the ground as air brushed across my face.

I tried to open my eyes more to see what was happening, the ground was getting farther and farther away, the Horde were screaming and laughing, waving at us in a goodbye gesture.

Grunting, I glanced down to see a bright golden claw wrapped around my waist and another holding my arms. "Arlin..." I whispered quietly and let my eyes wander to find Levo, he was beside Arlin, ForestStalker laying on his back and Koba flying just under him. We had made it, we didn't die.

I closed my eyes, wanting to rest, _'But... Where's Galan?'_ I hadn't seen him riding Koba or Levo, maybe he was riding Arlin? I struggled to open my eyes and gave up when I couldn't, just let myself drift off.

I was pulled back into my fogged pit of subconscious, opening my eyes to blurry vision, I squeezed my eyes shut and moaned against the pain in my ribs and arms. It was freezing, when I opened my eyes again I could see how dark it was, the myriad stars loomed over in the sky as the moon overhead hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament.

Shivering, I put my hands into fists to try and warm them up, only to feel a soft fur and fingers gripping one of my hands, I looked and saw Galan, sleeping in his Worgan form, grasping my hand in his.

I tried not to "Aw" at him, feeling myself smile and blush. I looked away, knowing that if I did keep looking I'd end making the Aw sound anyway.

Lifting my head a bit I looked around my surroundings, Levo, Arlin, ForestStalker, and Koba where with us, sleeping of course, and from what I could see, we were on a large cliff on the side of a rocky mountain, I assumed it was the Redridge Mountains by Stormwind City, but it was unclear and hard to tell if it was.

Sticks were gathered and stacked against the rock wall and a few were near us, the sticks were crossed, like a camp fire, only it wasn't lit.

It took a few seconds to realize that the cliff was basically our camp for the night. The only thing we were missing was the actual pleasant heat of a fire.

I sighed, looking back at Galan, his hand was so warm on mine and I smiled at him again, even though he wasn't awake to see it, I wrapped my fingers around his hand before closing my eyes and allowing my body to rest once again.

 _'We made it Galan... I knew you wouldn't die... You couldn't...'_


	4. Bring Us Home

The sound of a crackling fire and smell of smoke provoked my mind to wake up. My vision was no longer blurred but my body ached with so much pain that I had challenging time opening my eyes.

I groaned as I propped myself up on my elbows, only to find that my left arm seemed much more hurt than I thought, it spasmed which caused agonizing pain to shoot up my body, I bit my bottom lip to prevent myself from screaming and laid my arm back on the ground while lifting myself up with the other. I looked around the cliff, Galan was awake and was putting sticks on the fire while Levo kept it going with his breath.

Galan's ears perked straight upright for a moment. "Kadarith?" Galan must've heard the groan I had made as he looked up. He read my expression of discomfort and limped over; kneeling down right in front of me. He looked worried, his ears were back and his eyes glowed as if he had been crying a few minutes ago.

"Hey," I forced myself to smile at him, "What's the damage?" It was meant to ask him how bad _he_ was hurt, but he misunderstood.

"Looks like a few broken ribs and cracked bone in the arm." He pointed over to a poorly made bandage on my forearm, "I tried to heal it but its the bones, got to wait until they heal on their own."

Druid healing spells worked on cuts and scratches and internal issues, but if someone was to break an arm or leg or crack one of their bones, the spells wouldn't work, they'd have to wait for it to heal without any spells to help it.

"I was talking about you," I reached a hand out and pet one of his ears, feeling the softness of it, "If you thought I didn't see you limp then you were wrong." I grunted as pain flew through my ribs from the movement and I quickly brought my hand back to lay limp on the ground in front of me.

Galan put a hand under my chin and lifted my head so he could look into my eyes, "Im fine, nothing to worry about, just a sore leg, but you... What am I going to do with you Kada?"

"Taking me home is going to be one thing," I grinned at him and a small smile spread on his face, then he chuckled and shook his head.

"Of course, someone has to be the one to get you to safety and take care of you until you're better, even when it happens _all_ the time," Galan took his hand away from my chin and went back to the fire, "We'll stay here a bit longer, and then I'll help you get onto Arlin."

I nodded, "Okay." Resting my head down on the ground again, I closed my eyes to listen to the sound of the fire some more."And not _all_ the time... just sometimes."

"Oh of course." Galan was now talking to the mounts, saying how cute and brave they were. I giggled at that. It was strange to see him like this, normally he was rather aggressive and could be extremely rude without intending to be. He had said it was the Worgen side of him that did that,I believed him when he said it, there have always been rumors that Worgens are aggressive because of that feral wolf side of them. Before he had become a Worgen he had been a very nice person, not that he isn't nice now.

I never used to talk, used to be very quiet when no one I knew was around. Galan was one of the people that I grew to like and helped me open up a bit. Although I still liked being quiet most of the time, it gave me more time to think.

My mind wandered to how I had met Galan, there was a group of five Alliance, one of which was Galan, that had been roaming the landscape of Hellfire Peninsula mainly near Thrallmar, waiting for an unlucky Horde to walk out.

I was just a low gear back then, I had some decent gear but not completely, I was doing a quest to kill some Orcs on the road that led to the Hellfire Citadel when I had heard some cheers and laughing so I went to go see what was going on.

Just outside of Thrallmar were Galan and his group taunting a low gear who was on his flying mount hovering in the air, just out of their reach. I had walked up next to the group and looked at the Horde and laughed at him too.

We had all stayed like that for awhile, his group didn't seem to mind me and eventually they asked if I needed help with questing, I said yes, and they had all helped. Slowly the group started to separate and everyone had gone back to their own places to get some sleep or just to relax, Galan was left with me at Honor Hold, giving me gold for a faster and better mount and after that he took me home.

Ever since that day we kept in contact, calling for each other whenever one of us needed help or gold or anything else, which that turned into a friendship, a close friendship. Not sure how it happened, just from randomly finding him one day and joining him, but it turned out to be a good thing.

 _'Never_ _thought I'd be friends with a_ _Worgen_ _before, considering they're such a new race... One that Alliance had wanted to kill before... Hmm..._ _If_ _Worgens_ _can join the Alliance than why don't all of the people in the_ _Northrend_ _, and maybe even_ _Kalimdor_ _join? Fighting each other will get us_ _nowhere'_ That was something I'd usually think of, it's strange, why should Horde and Alliance fight? What's the point to it anyway?

"Hey!" Galan raised his voice, "Are you even listening?"

I looked at him, he was standing with his arms folded staring down at me. "Hmm?" I murmured as I used my good arm to lift myself into a sitting position, my bones and muscles screamed in protest and I winced against it but as soon as I sat down the pain caused my body to shake for a few moments then settled down shortly afterward.

Galan, wide eyed, ears back, and mouth gaped open, asked, "Are you alright? Never seen you do that before."

"Yeah, just hurting a bit is all."

"Mrm..." He snorted and turned to Alrin, "Okay girl, help me get her up." He approached me and I raised my arms up, like a toddler expecting to be picked up, he grabbed my good arm by the forearm and other from the shoulder as he hauled me to my feet.

The sudden movement caused some of my broken ribs to shift slightly and I yowled in agony. Just for that second I felt like I couldn't breath, I gasped and whined as I stumbled to get away from the pain, completely forgetting Galan was holding me.

Galan gasped, grabbing me as to keep me from falling over. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! That was my fault." He tried to soothe as he steadied me and held both of my shoulders. "I'm sorry."

I stared at him as the tears rolled down my face then, almost instinctively, I slammed my good hand into his arm, "That hurt!"

He winced, only slightly, before putting one of my arms over his head, and his other around my waist, "I deserved that." We walked, or more of limped, over to Arlin and Galan lifted me onto her.

The first thing I did was lay back in her saddle, wishing we had never gone to Grom'Gol Base Camp for so long. It would take forever to heal like this, and considering we had signed up for a battleground if I couldn't make it then Galan would be going alone.

I sighed and breathed as calmly as I could. I slowly sat back up to watch Galan hop onto Koba, ForestStalker was already laying on Levo's back.

Without any warning Arlin flew off the ground, hovering above it as she waited for Galan and Levo to fly in front of her to lead the way. As soon as they were a reasonable distance away Arlin followed.

I tried to relax by looking at all the trees, rivers, and small lakes we passed. It was a beautiful sight, although whenever you fly a flying mount you see things like this all the time, get a good view of the world. It was all too familiar for me to be impressed with it, or surprised, but it was still a nice sight to see.

Conveniently, I was right about us being on the side of the Redridge Mountains, so Stormwind City was just a five minute flight.

Galan had flown directly to his home, in Old Town, mine was on the complete other side of that, The Mage Quarters, I had once lived in The Park a few months ago before the Dragon "Deathwing" had destroyed it. Arlin landed in front of Galan's house, startling a few of the pedestrians that were walking by.

Galan landed Koba on the top of his home and Levo landed beside Arlin.

"Home sweet home right?" Galan looked over at me as he crawled down from the roof and over to Arlin. He reached up to me and I grabbed one of his shoulders to help him get me down, once I was down he picked me up again and held me like a child before turning toward his house.

"I don't need to be babied you know." I playfully glared at him, I did appreciate his kindness though, walking would be much more painful then being carried.

He looked down at me and huffed, "Really now? Would you like me to drop you here?"

I clung to him with my good arm, "No, no, no, I'm fine... Just keep going."

Galan laughed and walked inside of his house, toward his room, and set me down on the bed, "Don't move, I'll be right back." He stepped out of the room and I could hear him call out to the Mounts, "Arlin, Koba, go to the stables, Forest and Levo, go back to Kadarith's house, I'll call you when I need you."

Arlin and Koba didn't have a stable next to their house, like mine did, so they usually had to fly outside of the Stormwind area to the Eastvale Logging Camp, where Galan had a few friends with stables that could watch them.

A few minutes after he returned to the room and sat beside the bed, "You should get some sleep, I'm going out to find someone who's good at First Aid," He tapped my nose with his finger, "And when I get back, I'll get you some food."

I smiled at him, "Thanks for this."

"What are friends for?" He smiled back at me as he stood up, got some blankets and tucked me into the bed,"Now don't break anything while I'm gone." He pivoted around on his heel and limped toward the door. As soon as he was at it I grinned and called out, "What? No lullaby?"

He paused, looked over his shoulder at me and shook his head with a huge smirk on his face, "Not today dear." Then he laughed and the last thing I heard was the door closing and locking.

 _'Dear_ _? Never called me that_ _before.'_ I looked up at the ceiling, smiling the entire time. I shifted into a comfortable position to make sure my ribs wouldn't hurt so much, and rested my bad arm on a pillow next to me. Letting my thoughts drift away, I allowed sleep to claim me.

I wasn't sure how long I had fallen asleep for but when I awoke I saw Galan and another person in the room, Galan was in his Human form, which was extremely rare to see. The other person appeared to be Shaina Fuller, a First Aid trainer.

They were talking to one another at the foot of the bed so I cleared my throat to get their attention.

They both turned to look at me, Galan smiled and Shaina waved a hand.

"Got yourself into a pretty bad battle huh?" Shaina said crossing her arms over her chest, "Lucky you didn't get yourself killed, anyway, your arm is all bandaged up, I put a manuel and some more bandages on the nightstand." She pointed and I followed her finger to look at it, "They're for your ribs, I don't think you'd like it if we put those on without your permission."

I nodded in appreciation, "Thank you."

"No problem, if you two need anything else, just let me know." Shaina smiled, "I recommend you don't get up for a few weeks as well, when you feel like your ribs are better then you can start to move again." With that, she turned and left the house.

As soon as she left Galan pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed, "You think you're going to be feeling well soon?" He asked.

"Mhm." I replied and nodded, I noticed that on his leg he had bandages and I immediately looked at him with concern, "Was your leg worse than you thought?" I asked.

He grumbled, "Yeah... Not really bad though," awkward silence seemed to settle in for a few minutes, although it felt like hours, "I'll... I'll go get you something to eat, you get those bandages on."

I playfully saluted him, "Yes sir!" Galan left the room without another word, shutting the door behind him. "Don't come in without knocking!" I yelled out.

Waiting a couple of minutes, I sat up, grunting in pain and reached for the bandages; I took off my armor and tossed it off to the side. Next was my shoulder armor and then my shirt, I stared at the manual on how to put the bandages on, after several failed attempts I finally was able to get it right. I grabbed hold of my shirt and put it on again while putting the book back on the nightstand.

With the bandages now covering my ribs, I felt much better, although they still hurt whenever I moved or even breathed but it was bearable compared to when I didn't have them.

I laid down in the bed for another ten minutes before there was a quiet tapping on the door. "Come in." I said, getting up into a sitting position with my legs crossed and arms laying on my lap.

Galan stepped in, he was back in his typical Worgen form. In his claws was a tray with what looked like bread and some soup, he walked up to the bed, balanced the tray in one hand, and moved the book away from the nightstand before setting down the tray.

After that, he crawled up onto the bed and sat, opposite of me, and we both stared at each other for a moment. He sat with both legs outstretched and both his hands in between them, like how he'd usually sit in Bear Form.

I giggled and took the tray off the nightstand and put it on my lap so I could eat. I had just grabbed the utensils when Galan asked, "What's so funny?"

"You look adorable when you sit like that." I said in response as I took a spoonful of the soup, I blew on it to make sure it wouldn't burn my mouth before I ate it.

"Oh aren't I always? Who could resist a Worgen?"

He was in one of those rare funny moods, so I decided to keep him in that mood and play along, "Hah, a giant fur ball like you? I bet _so_ many people would love to have a Worgen shedding all over their house and howling every time they see a moon," I laughed.

"Oh really? Well you don't seem to mind that at all whenever I go to your place now do you?" He said smugly.

"Hrm I'm used to you, I bet right now, since this is your house, you got lots of fur all over the furniture and even in this bed, I'm probably sitting in it."

Galan burst into laughter, "Believe me! I tried shaving, it doesn't work, so you're probably right. I look better with the fur anyway."

I giggled some more and continued to eat the soup.

We were back to the silence, although I guaranteed we were still mentally laughing about the conversation we had just had. I quickly finished the soup and bread and handed the tray back to Galan.

He took it and got off of the bed to walk back to the kitchen, he returned moments later but this time he only stayed in the doorway, "You know, you have my bed so where am I going to sleep tonight?"

I grinned, "You got a couch don't you?" He perked one of his ears up in amusement while tilting his head, "or you could move me to the couch and you can have the bed, doesn't really matter to me."

Galan raised his hand and shook it, "Nah, I'll get the couch, we got plenty of hours to burn, well I do anyway you have to keep resting, I'll just grab a blanket and sleep there, it's not the most comfiest thing in the world, but at least it's something."

I nodded, "Okay, if you ever want the bed back you can just shove me off of it." I laughed.

"Noted!" Galan laughed as well and turned around, "You rest now, I'm going to be back in a few hours, so have some sweet dreams while I'm gone."

"Will do, don't get into trouble... Like usual." I laid back down, hearing Galan huff with amusement and then I heard the door shut once again, everything became quiet. ' _Well_ _,_ _time_ _for_ _some_ _more_ _naps'_


End file.
